Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works
Neon Genesis Evangelion: S² Works is a soundtrack box set of music from the anime TV series Neon Genesis Evangelion and the first two Evangelion films, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion. In addition to tracks included on previous Evangelion soundtracks, this 7-disc set includes many unused songs and alternate mixes or arrangements of existing songs. It was issued as a limited edition release.http://www.amazon.co.jp/NEON-GENESIS-EVANGELION-S2-WORKS/dp/B00005F629 Track listing Titles in italics denote tracks which first appeared in this collection. Disc 1 # "A-1" ("Rei I") # "A-2" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC") # "A-3" ("NERV") # "A-3 Without Harp" # "A-3 Rhythm Only" # "A-4" ("BORDERLINE CASE") # "A-4 Synth Voice Only" ("Do you love me?") # "A-5" # "A-6" ("I. SHINJI") # "A-7" ("ANGEL ATTACK II") # "A-7 Rhythm and Synth" # "A-7 Synth Only" # "A-7 Bridge" # "A-8" # "A-9" ("ANGEL ATTACK III") # "A-9 Synth Only" # "A-10" ("MOTHER IS THE FIRST OTHER") # "A-10 Synth Voice Only" ("Splitting of the Breast") # "A-11" ("DEPRESSION") # "A-11 Synth Voice Only" # "A-12" ("INTROJECTION") # "A-13" ("SEPARATION ANXIETY") # "A-13 Rhythm Only" # "B-1" ("Hedgehog's Dilemma") # "B-2" ("IN THE DEPTHS OF HUMAN HEARTS") # "B-3" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC III") # "B-4" # "B-4 Strings and Piano" ("Those women longed for the touch of others' lips, and thus invited their kisses.") # "B-4 Strings" # "B-4 Piano" # "B-4 Guitar and Piano" # "B-4 Guitar and Piano/Lonely" ("THE SORROW OF LOSING THE OBJECT OF ONE'S DEPENDENCE II") # "B-4 Piano/Lonely" ("THE SORROW OF LOSING THE OBJECT OF ONE'S DEPENDENCE") Disc 2 # "B-5" # "B-6" # "B-7" ("When I Find Peace of Mind") # "B-8" # "B-9" ("INFANTILE DEPENDENCE, ADULT DEPENDENCY") # "B-9 Without Rhythm" # "B-10" # "B-10 Without Guitar" # "B-12" ("Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!") # "B-13" # "B-14" ("The Day Tokyo-3 Stood Still") # "B-15" # "B-16" ("MISATO") # "B-16 Rhythm Only" # "B-17" ("ASUKA STRIKES!") # "B-17 Rhythm Only" # "B-18" # "B-18 Flute Only" # "B-18 Slow Tempo" # "B-18 Slow Tempo/Flute Only" # "B-19" # "B-20" ("Rei II") # "C-1" # "C-1 Without Latin Percussion" # "C-2" ("BAREFOOT IN THE PARK") # "C-3" # "C-4" ("Waking up in the morning") # "C-5" ("RITSUKO") # "C-6" ("A Crystalline Night Sky") # "C-7" ("TOKYO-3") # "D-1" # "D-2" # "D-3" # "D-4" # "D-5" # "D-6" # "D-7" # "D-8" # "D-8 Piano" # "D-9" # "D-10" # "D-11" Disc 3 # "E-1" ("DECISIVE BATTLE") # "E-1 Rhythm Only" ("Spending Time in Preparation") # "E-2" # "E-2 Without Brass" # "E-3" ("EVA-01") # "E-4" ("EVA-02") # "E-5" ("EVA-00") # "E-5 Rhythm Only" # "E-5 Fast Tempo" ("THE BEAST") # "E-5 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" ("HARBINGER OF TRAGEDY") # "E-6" ("ANGEL ATTACK") # "E-7" ("MARKING TIME, WAITING FOR DEATH") # "E-8" ("PLEASURE PRINCIPLE") # "E-9" ("A STEP FORWARD INTO TERROR") # "E-9 Without Intro Fanfare" # "E-9 Rhythm Only" # "E-10" # "E-10 Rhythm Only" # "E-11" # "F-0" # "F-0 Without Speech" # "F-0 Speech Only" # "F-1" # "F-1 Without Speech" # "F-1 Speech Only" # "F-2" ( ) # "F-2 Light Version" # "F-4" # "Title Speech A-Type" # "Title Speech B-Type" # "A-13 A-Type" # "A-13 B-Type" ("CRIME OF INNOCENCE") # "A-13 C-Type" ("HOSTILITY RESTRAINED") # "A-13 D-Type" # "A-13 E-Type" # "A-14" ("Rei III") # "A-14 Fast Tempo" # "A-15" ("She said, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."") # "A-15 Rhythm Only" # "A-15 Drums" # "A-15 Slow Tempo" # "A-15 Slow Tempo/Rhythm Only" # "A-15 Slow Tempo/Drums" # "A-16" # "A-16 Rhythm Only" # "A-16 Strings" ("BACKGROUND MUSIC II") Disc 4 # "B-21" ("A Moment When Tension Breaks") # "B-21 Rhythm Only" # "B-21 Guitar and Piano" # "B-21 Fast Tempo" # "B-21 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" # "B-21 Fast Tempo/Guitar and Piano" # "B-22 A-Type"''A truncated version of this piece appears on the soundtrack ''Neon Genesis Evangelion III. # "B-22 B-Type" # "B-22 C-Type" # "C-55 A-Type" # "C-55 B-Type" # "C-55 C-Type" # "C-55 D-Type" ("THREE OF ME, ONE OF SOMEONE ELSE") # "C-55 E-Type" # "C-55 F-Type" # "E-12" # "E-12 Rhythm Only" # "E-13" ("THANATOS") # "E-13 Rhythm Only" # "E-14" # "E-14 Rhythm Only" # "E-15" ("MAGMADIVER") # "E-15 Rhythm Only" # "E-15 Fast Tempo" # "E-15 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" # "E-16" ("THE BEAST II") # "E-16 Rhythm Only" # "E-16 Fast Tempo" ("NORMAL BLOOD") # "E-16 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" Disc 5 # "F-3 Take 1" # "F-3 Take 2" ("CHILDHOOD MEMORIES, SHUT AWAY") # "OP-1" # "OP-1 Strings" # "OP-1 Strings/Slow Tempo" ("THE HEADY FEELING OF FREEDOM") # "OP-2 A-Type" # "OP-2 B-Type" # "OP-2 C-Type" # "OP-2 D-Type" ("Good, or Don't Be.") # "ED-1 A-Type" # "ED-1 B-Type" # "A-4 Different Version" ( ) # "A-4 Zakazaka Version" ( ) # "A-4 Strings Version" # "A-4 Lonely Version" # "A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano" # "A-4 Lonely Version/With Piano/Mellow Unison" # "A-4 Violin Solo" ( ) # "A-4 Piano Solo" # "A-4 Piano/Normal Version" # "A-4 Piano/Lonely Version" # "A-4 Piano/Omakase Version" ( ) # "E-13 Short Piece 1" # "E-13 Short Piece 2/With Piano" # "E-13 Short Piece 2/Without Piano" # "E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/With Piano" ( ) # "E-13 Short Piece/Fast Tempo/Without Piano" # "E-13 Rhythm Only/Modified Version" ( ) # "M-2" # "M-3" # "M-3 Suite" # "M-4" ( ) # "M-4 Chorus Only" ( ) # "M-5" Disc 6 # "M-6 Slow Tempo" # "M-6 Slow Tempo/Without Guitar" # "M-6 Slow Tempo/Rhythm Only" # "M-6 Fast Tempo" # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Without Guitar" # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only (Old Version)" # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Rhythm Only" ( ) # "M-6 Fast Tempo/Modified Version" ( ) # "M-7B" ( ) # "M-7B Without Woodwinds" # "M-7B New Mix" # "M-8" # "M-8 Chorus Delay" # "M-9" # "M-9 Modified Version" ( ) # "M-10" ("Komm, süsser Tod (Single Version)") # "M-10 Director's Edit Version" ("Komm, süsser Tod (Album Version)") # "M-11" ("Everything you've ever dreamed")''Later included as a track on the 2003 soundtrack ''Refrain of Evangelion. Notes